Every night
by Har-El
Summary: Another Leo/Kendrix songfic.


Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, or anything affiliated with either. They're the property of Saban Entertainment. The song is sung by Celine Dion, while I got the words from one of WhiteZeo's fanfics.

Notes from the author/Timeline: This spotlights various points in the second season of Lost Galaxy, starting with "To the tenth power". Oh, and for anybody who wants to read Leo/Kendrix stories, try my shrine to the couple at: www.angelfire.com/tn/LeoKendrixShrine/index.html. It's not that big, and it hasn't been updated in a while, but I'm working on both of those problems.

Every night

By Lucas Harrell

"KENDRIX, NO!!!" Leo shouted, as him and the other Rangers, both Galaxy and Space, raced towards the place where Kendrix was fighting her way through the whirlwind of energy surrounding the Savage Sword. Suddenly, a blast shook all of them, with Kendrix at the epicenter.

Of the approaching group, Leo was the first to get there. Kendrix was floating in mid air, with a blue aura around her. Suddenly, powered down. "I'm all right," she insisted, "I'll always be here." With that, she disappeared, and her quasar saber floated in midair where she had been, and it flew away a few seconds later.

Most of the others went to console Maya and Cassie, both of whom were taking it hard, but Leo walked over to the spot Kendrix had disappeared from. "I never got the chance," he murmured softly, "The chance to tell you how much I love you."

A few days later

Leo was shocked. There was a Pink Galaxy Ranger again, but this time, it wasn't Kendrix. Karone, formerly known as the villainess Astronema, had taken over as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. All of the others had welcomed her with open arms, except Leo. He just couldn't bring himself to even be nice to her.

So instead, Leo avoided Karone like the plague. Wherever she was, he made it a point to be somewhere else. For example, when Maya and the others showed the new Pink Galaxy Ranger around Terra Venture, Leo opted to stay in his quarters.

Leo almost cried when he turned on the radio and he heard what was playing, but didn't change the radio channel. It was My heart will go on by Celine Dion, and Leo found it very appropriate to his situation.

__

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on /i_  
_

Leo knew that he would accept Karone eventually, but on his own terms. But it was going to take time, and if Trekeena had her way, there might not be a whole lot of time before Leo had to fight beside Karone on the battle field.

Leo didn't notice that he fell asleep until he found himself in a forest. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"You're in the Dream Forest," a soft voice replied from behind him.

Leo whirled around, to see a familiar face watching him. "Kendrix?"

"Yeah, it's me, Leo," Kendrix answered, "Listen to me. You have to accept that I'm gone and that I might not be coming back. You have to accept that Karone is now a part of the team, and that I'm not."

"But it's hard," Leo replied, "I miss you too much."

"I know you do, and I miss you too, Leo," Kendrix murmured, "I miss all of you. But this isn't the way to go, believe me. If you don't accept Karone as the Pink Galaxy Ranger, the team will suffer. You have to protect your team, Red Ranger."

Kendrix knew that she had hit a nerve with that, bringing up his responsibility as leader of the Galaxy Rangers. "You're right," Leo admitted softly, "I will accept Karone as your replacement."

Kendrix knew that he was telling the truth, and smiled. "Good," she responded, "Then my job here is done, for now."

Leo's eyes widened when she started to walk into the forest shadows. "Kendrix, wait!!!" he exclaimed. Kendrix turned back, watching him expectantly. "I... I..." He found that he couldn't spit out the three words that he wanted to say.

Kendrix surprised them both, when she put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it, Leo," she said, "You don't have to. I know how you feel, and I feel the same way. We'll be together again someday, one way or another. And I'll never leave you again, I promise you that."

"I don't know if I can wait until then," Leo murmured.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to," Kendrix replied, turning away to walk back into the forest. Instead, she was surprised when Leo caught her by the shoulders and spun her back around.

Leo pulled Kendrix close, his arms circling her waist, and he was surprised how solid she felt in the dream. His eyes closed, as he bent down. Their lips met in the gentlest and sweetest of kisses that ignited the sparks between them into a roaring flame. His mind was reeling, but Leo didn't let go.

As she closed her eyes, Kendrix's arms looped around Leo's neck. But even as she was enjoying the kiss, she was also feeling the tug that was trying to pull her back. 'Please, just a few more minutes,' she pleaded silently, 'I've been waiting for this for too long.' She felt the tug momentarily cease and relaxed into Leo's arms.

When they finally pulled away, Leo was still holding onto Kendrix, as was she on to him. Leo finally found the courage to tell her how he felt. "I love you, Kendrix," he murmured softly.

"I love you too, Leo," Kendrix replied. The tug was back, and she knew that it really was time to go. "I have to go, but remember that I love you, that I always have, and that I always will."

"I'll never be able to forget, even if I live to be a thousand and you're not there with me," Leo responded. With one last kiss, he let Kendrix go. She reluctantly walked into the forest, looking back at her beloved one more time, before disappearing.

With that, Leo woke up. Tears were running down his face, but for once in his life, he didn't wipe them away. 'I'd better go find Karone, and apologize for being such an ass to her,' he mused. He stood up and left, turning off the radio as he went.

A few months later

Leo faced down Trekeena. When she had attacked Terra Venture, he had gone aboard the Megastinger in his Jet Jammer. "I have to stop her, before she destroys the colony," he muttered, as he crept silently through the halls of the gigantic ship the evil villainess had inherited from her father, Scorpius.

The battle aboard Terra Venture had been quick. While they had lost the Centarus and Stratoforce Megazords, as well as Zenith, the Galaxy Rangers had banded together to destroy Trekeena's army of sting wingers before any permanent damage could be done to the city by their explosives.

"Hold it right there, Red Ranger," a rough voice suddenly barked.

Leo turned, to see Villamax watching him. "Do you want a fight too, Villamax?" he said, going into a defensive stance."

"No, I don't," Villamax answered, "Believe it or not, I want to help you. Trekeena has to be stopped."

Leo relaxed slightly. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"Because you have no choice," Villamax replied, "Or do you want Trekeena to destroy Terra Venture?" Leo shook his head. "Good, then this way." He led Leo down the halls to the main throne room.

There, Trekeena was waiting on them. "How good of you to join us, Red Ranger," she said, "You came just in time to see your precious Terra Venture get blown to high heaven." She then turned to Villamax. "I'm surprised in you, Villamax. Of all people, you betrayed me."

"You betrayed me first, by using what I taught you dishonorably," Villamax replied.

"Honor," Trekeena spat, "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Then let's do this," Leo interjected, pulling out his quasar saber. Luckily, him and the others had called the Lights of Orion in the battle with the sting wingers, and Leo had used the panic after the battle to his chance to sneak onboard the Megastinger, so he still had his Lights of Orion booster armor and modified saber.

Villamax nodded, as he pulled out his own sword. "Yes," he said, "You're going down, Trekeena. You may be good, but, together, we're better." Him and Leo circled around their common foe.

"Maybe so, maybe not," Trekeena replied, "Let's just see, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she called her staff and charged her two opponents. She was too quick for Villamax and Leo, and laid the former out with her staff, and the other with a quick hook kick.

Leo was the first to get back to his feet and tried to sweep Trekeena's legs from underneath her with the flat of his blade. It worked, and Trekeena went flying. But she easily regained her feet, only to be knocked down by Villamax.

Villamax then tried to skewer her with his sword, but only partially succeeded, as his blade just barely drew blood. Trekeena gasped. "You two have no hope in defeating me," she said. With that, her staff turned into a sword and she returned the favor.

Villamax bit back a groan, as her sword cut into his armor and lightly cut into the flesh underneath. "Very good, Trekeena," he said, "You are an excellent pupil. I taught you better than I thought."

"A little too much better, if you ask me," Leo muttered.

"Two against one are not my odds, at least, not right now," Trekeena said, "Smell ya later, suckers." With that, she teleported away.

"No!!!" Villamax shouted, trying to grab her before she disappeared, but it was no use. "We've got to get to the cocoon, or we've lost this battle."

"What cocoon?" Leo inquired.

"Before he died, Scorpius created an energy cocoon for Trekeena," Villamax said, "Just like his father did for him, and like he did for all of his sting wingers. It turned them all into the forms you know. Come on. I'll explain on the way."

Villamax rushed out of the room. Leo followed him, curious to hear the story. "Before his transformation, Scorpius had been a native of Mirinoi, as were the sting wingers," Villamax explained.

"That would explain his obsession about the quasar sabers," Leo realized.

Villamax nodded. "He wanted to use the quasar sabers to turn him back," he said, "But he eventually found that nothing, not the Galaxy Ranger powers, the Lights of Orion, or the Magna Defender powers could change him back, which was why he eventually quit trying to steal them."

Leo nodded. "I'm with you so far," he said.

"Good," Villamax replied, "To make the rest of the long story short, when Trekeena enters that cocoon a second time, she'll gain the powers of a demi-goddess, and I don't think anything will be able to stop her."

"Can't we do anything, if she transforms?" Leo asked.

"There might be one chance," Villamax answered. He thought for a long moment before saying any more. "Go back to Terra Venture. I'll stop Trekeena. I know how to now, thanks to you."

"What are you going to do?" Leo inquired.

"I'm going to blow up the Megastinger, that's what," Villamax replied, "If I time it just perfectly, it'll go up just after she defeats me. Knowing Trekeena, she'll be gloating too much to notice. But before you go..." Villamax extended his hand. "It's been great fighting with you, Red Ranger. I think that, in another life, another time, we could have been friends."

Leo didn't hesitate, as he grasped Villamax's forearm in a brotherly warriors gesture. "We already are friends, even for just a short time," he said, "And thanks." He let go and teleported away.

"Computer, listen up," Villamax said, "Because I'm only going to say this once."

***

Leo got to the main deck of Terra Venture in just enough time to see the Megastinger blow up. 'I hope, in death, you'll find the peace you couldn't find in life, Villamax,' the Red Galaxy Ranger mused.

Suddenly, the deck beneath him heaved. "What's going on?" Commander Stanton shouted.

"The shock wave from the explosion is hitting the colony, commander," Mike reported, "It's too much for our lone engine to bear."

"Then, we'll have to evacuate," Commander Stanton said, "Computer, emergency evacuation teleportation at my command, and target the planet in the viewer First the people and the city dome, then as many of the other domes as possible before Terra Venture explodes. And... now!!!"

Suddenly, Leo felt himself teleported away. Seconds later, he found himself looking up into a new sky, the sky of the "new world". The city dome was sitting right in the middle of a strange clearing in a forest that almost looked familiar to Leo.

Leo met the other Galaxy Rangers in the middle of a clearing that brought feelings of deja vu to everybody but Karone. "I can't believe it," Maya gasped. They all turned to see what she was looking at, and found stone statues. "I'm home."

'We're on Mirinoi?' Leo thought, 'That can't be.'

"Welcome back, guys." It was the "ghost" of Kendrix who said this, as she appeared suddenly appeared in the clearing they were in. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded everybody. When the vision of all of the Rangers cleared, Kendrix was standing before them, in the flesh in blood, grinning. "I knew you'd make it here."

"Kendrix?" Maya asked.

"That's right, Maya," Kendrix replied, "I've come home, and it's time for the Galaxy Rangers to retire, but there's one thing you all need to do, and it's a big sacrifice." She gestured to a big rock that had five slits in it, the same one that they had pulled the quasar sabers from at the beginning of the journey.

"You want us to return the sabers?" Damon asked.

"It's the only way, Damon," Kendrix said, "Now that Trekeena's defeated, it's not like you need them, anyway. I'm not sure of what will happen exactly, but I have a feeling that it'll be wonderful."

Leo pulled his quasar saber from it's pocket dimension. He looked at it. 'After all that trouble to prove to myself that I deserve to be Red Ranger, this is how it ends,' he mused. "I couldn't think of a better ending to our little page of history," he murmured, glancing at the others, who all nodded. 

Karone looked at the Pink quasar saber, then at Kendrix, and then held it out to her. "You pulled it out, so it's only natural that you put it back," she told the original Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Kendrix smiled as she took the quasar saber. "Thank you," she said, "For everything."

"You're more than welcome," Karone said, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Me either," Maya agreed.

"Same here," Damon and Kai added simultaneously.

"Let's do it," Leo determined. He stepped up to the rock, and Kendrix and Kai flanked him, with Damon and Maya on either side of them. They lifted the quasar sabers into the air, and then shoved them back into the rock they originally pulled them from.

"To wait for the next chosen ones," Maya murmured. Suddenly, energy poured out of the huge stone and swirled around before settling on the stone statues. Maya noticed one in particular. "Grandpa!!!"

"Maya!!!" a much older man nearby replied. Maya rushed into his arms.

Kendrix's eyes filled with tears as she watched the two. Suddenly, a warm and gentle hand closed on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Leo watching her with surprising warmth and love. 'Maybe it wasn't a dream after all,' she thought.

"Hey, look!!!" Mike exclaimed, pointing into the horizon. Everybody present turned to see what he was looking at, and saw the GalactaBeasts having a celebration of their own, with big time fireworks and everything.

As the fireworks continued, Kendrix felt Leo take his hand away from his shoulder and felt a moment of disappointment. But the feeling didn't last long, as he stepped up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close.

Pointedly ignoring the knowing looks cast her way by the others, Kendrix relaxed into Leo's embrace, leaning her head back against his chest and sighing. 'Life can't get any better than this,' she decided silently.

***

Leo watched Kendrix. She was finally back among the living. It had turned out that she was teleported by the Quasar Saber to a place between dimensions and into the care of a group of wizards there, so that her wounds could heal without possible enemy intervention.

The healers were also able to let her communicate with her friends from time to time and have limited intervention when necessary, the former which explained her coming to Maya and Leo in their dreams, and the latter explaining how she saved Karone when Trekeena had knocked her off the cliff.

Kendrix felt Leo's eyes on her and turned. They were finally alone, because the others had left with Commander Stanton to make a deal with the natives of Mirinoi for the city to stay where it was.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, and Leo found that he needed to break it. But instead of words, he simply opened his arms. Kendrix threw herself into his embrace without any qualms.

Leo hugged Kendrix close, afraid that she'd disappear again and that it was all a dream again like the last time. "I can't believe you're back," he whispered into her hair. He inhaled deeply. Kendrix's hair had a nice flowery aroma.

"I can't believe it either," Kendrix replied, "I never thought I'd be able to hug you again. At least, not while we were both alive." She had her arms wrapped around him, hugging him for all she was worth.

Suddenly, Leo pulled away. Kendrix watched him curiously. He took something out of his pocket and went to a knee. "I've been wanting to ask this for so long," he mumbled, "But now that I can, I don't know how to start." He opened the box, and Kendrix gasped as she saw the beautiful engagement ring inside.

"Kendrix, I've loved you since the first time I saw you," he started, "My love grew more and more every time I saw you about you when you were gone. Now, I know that we're both young, and shouldn't be thinking of this, but... Kendrix Morgan, will you marry me?"

Kendrix was in shock. 'Leo's asking me to marry him?' she thought, 'This really is a dream come true.' "Of course I will, Leo," Kendrix replied, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. She couldn't help but cry happily when Leo pulled away and placed the ring on her finger.

As Leo gathered his fiancee into his arms for another kiss, the rest of the words to the song that had played before he had the dream and he found love in Kendrix's arms suddenly sprang to his mind.

__

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  


Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Note from the author: Not bad, eh? This was originally going to help kick off a new series I had planned called PR: LazerTek, but I eventually scrapped the series because I've already got too many going on, so I turned this story into a standalone. There might be a sequel (and who knows? Maybe I'll eventually do LaserTek after all) and there might not. It all depends on timing and on the opinions of you, the readers.


End file.
